This invention is generally directed to an improved heat of compression dryer which provides performance under virtually any operating condition.
Today, dryers are designed to operate at the outlet of the compressor. With a heat of compression type dryer, the discharge temperature of the air at the outlet of the compressor is a critical item that determines the efficiency of the dryer. Many compressors have low discharge temperatures and thus the dryer that regenerates at the outlet is able to provide very limited performance.
The present invention overcomes or minimizes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a novel dryer having a controller and a communication structure which enables the dryer to be placed in predetermined modes to maximize the efficiency of the dryer. Other features and advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved heat of compression dryer.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved heat of compression dryer which delivers optimum performance under any set of conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved heat of compression dryer which can operate in a xe2x80x9cheatlessxe2x80x9d mode.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved heat of compression dryer which can operate in a closed loop cooling mode.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, the present invention discloses a system for drying a gas. The system includes a source of gas, a compressor connected to the source, and a heat of compression dryer connected to the compressor. The dryer includes a first tower and a second tower, each tower containing desiccant material therein. Temperature monitors are provided at the inlet of the dryer and at of the outlet of the towers. Temperature readings from the temperature monitors are communicated to a controller which determines a suitable mode in which the dryer is to be placed.